implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarboroughshire (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History 'Doomsday' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. It was mostly unaffected, exsept by radiation and the E.M.P. birst. 'After Doomsday' Harrogate's bunker was one of many R.S.G. that had government officials evacuated to it the day before as part of the official wartime 'dispersal of government' plan. The David Robert Somerset, 11th Duke of Beaufort (AKA- David Somerset),Right Honourable Lord St John of Fawsley, Harold Wilson M.P., M.P. and ex-soldier Harold Julian Amery, Baron Amery of Lustleigh, PC, Harrogate's Conservative M.P. James Edward Ramsden, Fenner Brockway M.P., barrister and politician Keith Sinjohn Joseph, Baron Joseph, Bt, CH, PC, British peer and soldier Field Marshal William Joseph "Bill" Slim, 1st Viscount Slim KG GCB GCMG GCVO GBE DSO MC KStJ, former M.P. and S.O.E. agent Douglas Dodds-Parker, Derick Heathcoat-Amory- the 1st Viscount Amory, Prince Charles, Queen Elizabeth II and the Duke of Edinburgh had reached relative safety in Harrogate's bunker the day before as part of the dispersal of government plans and survive the war with only low radiation explosier. The surviving parts of York CBC, Harrogate MBC, Knearsborugh UDC, Richmond UDC, Richmond RDC, Beverly MDC, Rippon UDC, Bridlington MBC, Scalby UBC, Northallerton UDC, Northallerton RDC and Whitby UDC all gathered what they could, declared martial law and tried to make contact with other survivors in the North and East Ridings of Yorkshire. Richard Aldred Lumley, 12th Earl of Scarbrough had also started to consolidate his grip on the town of Scarborough and it's hinterland. Things were tough as many were affected by the 1962-65 weather related chaos. 'First Contact' This was with Lancashire and North Derbyshire were found in 1972. All 3 nations began to co-ordinate farming, quarrying and food distrabution policies. '1974-1984' ~(more to come)~ '1985-1999' Döner kebabs or döner kebaps have become rather popular since there introduction by Izmirie immigrants in 1999. 'Present day ' A stray Staffordshire pit bull attacked Prime Minister Toby Bookbinder and bit off his left little finger on May 20, 2002. HRH Queen Elizabeth II of the UK/ Elisabeth I of Scarborughshire died in her sleep of natural cause on July the 1st, 2012. Here son Prince Charles Philip Arthur George Windsor was crowned King 3 days later. His popularity is as great as his much missed mother's was. King Charles's daughter, 22 year old Steffie Mary Charlotte Anne Windsor has said she will become leader of both Scarboroughshire and the PRUK on King Charles's death or abdication and Geoff Hoon's death or retirement. She had written the book " 8 are folded in to 1" in 2009, promoting the political union of the states of Scarboroughshire, the P.R.U.K., Sussex, Wessex, Colwyn Bay, Lancashire, Cornwall, North Derbyshire and Buckinghamshire in to a single unitary state called "Nova-Britannia". Heavy re-building work took place in northern Hull during 2011. Economy It is agrarian by nature largely dependent on agriculture, fishing, low level granite mining, peat cutting and selling high end beef. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there are some industrial aspects to the urban economy but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Northern France, PRUK, Lancashire or the SER. As of October 2011, the nation’s unemployment rate is 4.2%. A growing food processing, brewing, bread, wine making and scrap metal recycling industry is beginning to develop. Up-market organic sugar beet and beef is sold to Sussex, Wessex, North Derbyshire, Denmark, Brittany, Northern France and the PRUK. Farming The agricultural produce of the state includes hen’s eggs, feathers, beef, lamb, wool, sheep, dairy products, cattle and tobacco. Industry Its industrial output includes horse drawn transportation equipment, steam train parts, hand tools, cut stone, fabricated metal products, limited amouts of agro-chemicals and chalk products. Industry only took off after the 1985 with the free trade agreement with the Irish republic, Denmark, Ayrshire, Lancashire and North Derbyshire. It is mostly focused on the city of York, Harrogate town and the port of Whitby. Politics Elections are held every 6 years by the F.P.T.P. method since 1984. #Independent, 14, #Conservative, 12, #Liberal Democrats, 4, #Labour, 3, #Liberal, 3, #Green, 2, #SDP, 2, #Richmond town alliance, 2. The state motto is- Spem reduxit ("Hope restored") Media ~(more to come)~ Transport ~(more to come)~ Military ~(more to come)~ Health care Lung and thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1985. Sport The national sports are cricket and football. Culture Water and food sources The Death Penalty Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Yorkshire Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:England